


卡维尔先生的兔子洞

by everybodylovescavill



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom !Henry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Slut !Henry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	卡维尔先生的兔子洞

**Author's Note:**

> 本/亨/杰3P，亨受。  
> 请注意提示：Slut Henry，失禁，有暗示抹布亨  
> 弃权声明：他们不属于我。

“猫吃蝙蝠吗？蝙蝠吃猫吗？”①  
杰森分开亨利被他亲的湿漉漉的唇，满头疑惑猜不出男孩这句话的意图。卡维尔先生展露一个玩乐似的笑，他才学不会掩藏男孩儿式的小心思呢。杰森想，从亨利在晚餐后跟着他上楼，从他摸着亨利的圆屁股把他摸得红着脸哼哼唧唧，亨利就没掩饰过想要什么。他盯着杰森困在牛仔裤里的大家伙，一大间鼓起的帐篷，圆圆胀胀，就像能凶猛的戳坏裤子。杰森拍了拍他的脸，把那只从掌心滑稽地溜走的小兔子按在墙壁上。  
亨利伸出嫣红的小舌尖，在杰森的尖鼻头上舔了一下。谁的心脏发出咚地一声坠落闷响。哈，爱丽丝姐姐掉进小奶兔的狡猾陷阱。虽然有点下流，但杰森想叫它兔子洞。他扣着亨利的下巴，很温柔，拇指轻轻压在亨利的唇角。这男孩随着他的力气扫他几眼，就又低下头，盯着他引以为傲的大家伙，喉结一上一下吞咽仿佛在沙漠里找水源。  
儿童文学，比喻纯情。白兔低喘，糟糕透顶，湿漉漉的眨眼睛。这个向来质朴的小家伙还特意喷了男士香水。看来他早有来意，才会故意在餐厅里假装弯腰捡叉子，晃他的圆屁股。  
他们在酒店三楼尽头，身后是用来躲人的安全通道。剧组其他人都在四楼安身，杰森一点儿也不担心有人看见他把手伸进了卡维尔的裤子。哪怕被撞破又如何？谁会跟渴望一夜风流的漂亮小家伙讲道理？  
在漫长的夜晚，杰森把亨利的游戏进行下去。他想看看这爱折腾的英国佬会不会突然兴致大发，跪下给他来个技术超棒的口活。那这游戏可真不坏。  
杰森贪婪地吞了口唾沫，嗓子干的发疼。  
“这么说，他们说的是真话。你确实会勾引同个剧组的人上床。”  
“他们？”亨利沙哑的低声问他。  
“圈子里的人。演员、导演、制片人……”  
“老一套。他们还说什么？”  
“他们说你是跟谁都能睡上一觉的婊子，说你在床上不错。”   
在杰森的怀抱里，亨利突然僵了一瞬。很快，当事人故作轻松的耸起肩膀，给他一个毫不靠谱却柔软的凝视，带着点催促，“所以你很清楚我要什么，杰森甜心。”  
这婊子。杰森咂起嘴，把性感男孩吃干抹净的前兆。极有可能像他们说的那样，如果亨利·卡维尔是标准的享乐主义者，毕竟他拥有令人沦陷的蓝眼睛，他甚至清楚他是个诱人的男孩。而现在的他，忍受着湿润的汗水黏在身上，就像刚被杰森列名单的那群家伙干完。  
洒满男性荷尔蒙的热带气息喷在泽西男孩的脸上。杰森靠近他，像一种警告。而这个身材高大胳膊上纹着几何纹身的大块头，被唤做‘甜心’有那么点不协调。上帝知道，身材高大的家伙和发情的种马一样放飞自我，唯一不同的是他们有大脑，还会深情款款——他爱男孩，如果任何人说男孩的坏话，他发誓他要把那些人的头骨像抓葡萄一样挤出汁来。他把这份蛮力用在亨利饱满的胸膛，隔着薄薄的衬衫，像雄壮大男友猥亵高中的拉拉队队长，用揉女孩子胸部的方式，掌心把两颗鼓起的小肉粒碾平，同时追逐完美的唇。  
柔软。他的嘴唇和他的胸、他的腰、他的小翘臀一样；凡是手指爱抚过的地方，全都软得如同融化的渴求。他从一开始就不隐藏的渴求。  
亨利含着杰森扑来的唇，白皙的手指俏皮地游荡在粗犷有型的胡须里。挺起的胸部从杰森的指缝中挤得变形，勾起一阵颤抖。  
这是靠近地球中心的位置②，洞穴逐渐升温，比夏威夷的阳光更烫。杰森的语气明明满不在意，手却依依不舍的留在亨利的胸上捏来捏去。现在他的好奇心驱使他必须搞清楚另一种传言。  
“你不是有个男朋友？”  
“他？”亨利不以为然的翻白眼，翘起嘴唇就像接受一次正规采访。“坐在阴影里，操控一切。像个邻居家的鬼魅——我真说不好这种高大上的莎翁腔。我只是需要你帮个忙。”  
“操进你的屁股直到你高潮，心照不宣的保密。你这饥渴的小兔子，还不知道自己招惹了谁。”抓住好机会，把漂亮宝贝儿泡到手。杰森给自己一个肯定的大笑。  
“或许有人同你的想法大致相同，杰森。”  
一点坚定的好奇。杰森才不理会，他可能要开始和亨利·卡维尔这种常年登上性感杂志的尤物偷情，而他渴望得到亨利的心纵容他这样做。他开始解男孩那颗紧紧勒上脖子的纽扣，亨利挡着他的手拒绝了。  
“这是个秘密，我告诉了你，你要为我保密。”  
就像他有多纯情，啊，那颗该死的紧紧系着的扣子。杰森有点急，他的欲火勒在牛仔裤里，紧得要命。“让我操你，那些可爱的小秘密可以在高潮后躺在我的臂弯说。”  
起初他以为这是个男孩调情的玩笑，半推半就他可以操他，然后再听他做爱时撒娇似的缠绵。可他发现亨利认真的盯着他，说明这件事儿很重要。他们彼此交换了一个可靠的点头。  
“你得跟我到另一个人的房间去，我和他的床上。”  
杰森露出不可思议的神情，“哇哦。第三个人——”  
“准确的说你才是第三个人。”  
“看来我卷进了糟糕关系里，魔力男孩。”  
“你说得对。”亨利兴奋地舔了下嘴唇，如同得到企划案上的批准盖章，“他允许我得到你。”  
撕掉游戏规则手册的游戏，让杰森掉进兔子洞是另一个人的陷阱。  
“他？”杰森的眉头拧成一团粗麻。  
“每个男孩不都有个爹地嘛？”亨利想到另一个男人。将他绑在片场休息室里操到他看见星星，同时又在伦敦的小酒馆里为他哼唱过民谣。“放在过去他绝对不许别人碰我一下，更何况像你一样，把我的衬衫从裤子里提到肚皮上，还对我说要把我操射。”  
“看来你叫他转变了不少。”  
亨利摇摇头，“可能是他想看我这样做，‘爸爸的新游戏’。”  
“双倍的‘哇哦’。”杰森给亨利的唇上印了口水，比比划划，夸张得像海盗发现什么不得了的宝藏，“我记起来了——上星期我看见你坐在走廊里哭那么大声，你的那位老爹，他让你像个初恋小姑娘似的脆弱。睡了你，再伤你的心。”  
“是他，但他发短信给我道过歉了。情况有点复杂。”亨利叹了口气，玩笑似的弧度又爬上他的嘴角，他用硬起的裤裆顶上夏威夷甜心的大腿，一个明睁眼露的性暗示。换成任何人都不那么可能成功的性暗示，卡维尔却对此相当有自信，“两种情况都很复杂。”  
掉啊，掉啊，在兔子洞里。除此之外，没有其他事能令他分神。  
“如果我想在这个混蛋面前操射你呢？”砰，兔子洞到了底。  
“正是好时机。”英国佬毫不矜持地回答。

卡维尔先生……的兔子洞？  
杰森把男孩抱进怀里，双手托着他挺翘的屁股，像只雄狮用他毛茸茸的软胡子蹭亨利的脖颈，直到那块细腻的白皮肤上挂了点红痕。他用脚勾上房门。屋子里有另一个人，亨利想到这个，不安的在怀抱中扭着，阴茎却更加挺翘，硬邦邦地勒在牛仔裤里，发软的大腿挂着杰森粗壮的腰，像个恬不知耻的小贪心鬼。  
“放我下去。”他轻声抗议。  
一张床、写字桌、两把带靠背的皮转椅、一桌子的空酒瓶……屋子的主人背对他翘着腿坐在椅子里。  
杰森把亨利抱得更紧了。即使亨利并不像个八岁男孩那么小小一只，他是只肥硕的大兔子，可杰森抱他的姿势依旧像抱上学第一天的小弟弟，三步并作两步到卧室去。  
兔子洞虽然是个单人间，实际上睡上四个人也不会挤，房门接着一间小客厅，沙发压在平整的棕地毯上，小冰箱立在酒柜旁，走过去才是他要去的卧室。  
“夏威夷的狮子被你牵来了。”男人转过他的靠椅，双手交叠撑着他的下巴。他又眨了下眼睛，充满魅力的，像是在肯定这件事的结果。他低沉的嗓音穿透杰森的思绪。  
“是你？”杰森双目圆睁，夸张的张大嘴巴。“……就是你，热爱躲在这儿操控一切，让你的甜心宝贝去把一条条鱼引到这儿来？”  
杰森转动他的小脑瓜权衡利弊。好像也没什么好奇怪的。如果那家伙进入状态——在片场他们都有属于自己的小状态。那这就没什么值得他翻白眼或是惊掉下巴的了。  
杰森把从手掌中因惊讶滑走的亨利托回原位，突然想起亨利在走廊里的那句恰到好处的话——“蝙蝠吃猫吗？”原来这个小家伙早就意有所指，只是他粗枝大叶的性格毫无察觉。  
他妈的蝙蝠情结和该死的狡猾兔子。他就像那个什么都要听口令做事儿的爱丽丝，‘喝光茶’，于是她就乖乖喝了它。‘抱我回那间房’，他就满怀欣喜的把这小骚货领回正主这儿来。  
“你好，杰森。”  
“你们俩怎么一回事儿？”杰森不客气的问，恼火的把亨利按回怀里。  
“从他的眼里你看不出吗？”  
省去了那些麻烦事，和片场里打招呼的样子不同，和他们的合照也不同。那时阿弗莱克会露出最官方的笑容，而现在，他只是看了一眼大个子，就把视线转向他的小情人。他的亨利挂在另一个男人怀里，两片丰满的臀瓣被牛仔裤包裹得紧紧的，仿佛下一秒裤子就会被撑裂。  
“和我有什么关系？又不是我上星期把他弄成那样，他躲在走廊哭个不停。”  
“不是现在，杰森。”阿弗莱克闭上双眼摇摇头。  
亨利依恋的靠在杰森的肩膀，“晚点我会告诉你。”他解释说。  
男人宽阔的手掌贴在亨利那两片鼓翘的臀肉，在上面色情的揉捏。本清楚亨利很少会流露这样的表情，疯狂的性欲，粘稠、凌乱，甚至发梢开始变得湿润，嘴唇干涸的张开。本只能露出一个惊愕的表情，像蜜糖把他的喉咙哽住了。他的理智还好好地，很快他挑起眉头，随后恢复平静。  
他不可能吃醋，他正式地在心中告诉自己。“这几句私话我必须同你当面谈。你可以坐在我旁边，或者原地不动挺直腰板，让你自己舒服就可以。杰森，我想亨利把一切都跟你说清楚了，对吗？”  
“你的宝贝甜心不知道把话说得有多清楚。用他的舌头。”杰森向怀里的亨利闪动他热情的眼睛。他没坐下，但他热烈的笑容如想象中那么友好。亨利仿佛在对他微笑，因他这句夸赞讨好地在他露出的锁骨上磨蹭。  
“这不奇怪，他的舌头是块瑰宝。”阿弗莱克的视线落向亨利的肩膀，同杰森如出一辙。他的情人背对着他，开始在他们面前解衬衫扣子，露出健美的上身，将衬衫丢在地上。永远那么健康又那么糟糕的方式表达爱意的情人，肩胛骨被男人抓住掌中，留下几条可怕的红指印。色情地亲吻下，杰森把亨利的唇吮出响亮水声。  
阿弗莱克被夺走了一秒钟的呼吸。他点了支香烟，反常地不那么坦然，“那我就来提几点要求。首先，我不在意接下来你在我屋子里都干什么。”  
“明白。”杰森不耐烦地回答。  
“其次，我们的游戏是绝对保密的，你绝对不能对其他人提起。像他那样坐在走廊里哭得乱七八糟这种事绝对不能再重演一次。”  
杰森僵硬地把亨利平放到靠近本的那张桌子上去，直到亨利捏捏他的肩膀，“没问题。”他低声回答。  
“第三，你不能用他的嘴。”  
杰森笑了起来，轻轻抓着亨利的头发左右打量，“多么可惜！你爹地管得可真多。”  
“世界上没有比他更混蛋的家伙了。套子和润滑剂都在左边第一个抽屉，甜心。”亨利的大腿缠上杰森的腰，弓起的小腿贴在上面磨蹭。如果不是杰森的手抓着他的头，他甚至想回头看看爹地会不会因此表扬他。  
阿弗莱克宽容地默许两个小家伙在他面前的小动作。他翘起的那条腿放下，鞋跟在地板上轻轻碾着。享受着杰森因他给予的控制显出浅浅的恼怒，还必须向他询问，挣得他的同意才能打上本垒。即使亨利急得有点不耐烦，逼得杰森扒了他的牛仔裤，拍打他白花花的肉臀，像是先给他点甜头尝尝。  
“第四，不能让他尿在地上。”阿弗莱克吐了一口烟。“他太喜欢那样做了，可我喜欢现在的地毯。”  
“操，杰森。”亨利声音颤抖，不知是因为拍打还是那句要求。  
“哇哦，我倒想见识见识。别着急，小兔子。你会成为你爹地希望你成为的样子。”  
他抓着亨利头发的手变成了爱抚，亨利的腰被他紧扣，白嫩的大腿被他扛在肩膀，抽屉里摸出的润滑剂咕啾一声喷上亨利的后穴，换来一生难受地轻吟。灼热的肠道倒流进烫得融化的冰凉的润滑剂，杰森掏出胀红充血的阴茎蓄势待发。亨利听话地仰在桌面，膝盖高高折在胸前，暴露在外的洞口却被杰森的龟头无情的敲打，像要让他把紧紧闭合的后穴敲开，容纳杰森进入，龟头顶着穴口粗鲁的揉蹭，却始终在等阿弗莱克的允许。  
“套子。”亨利气喘吁吁的提醒，“杰森甜心，戴上它。”  
亨利知道他要被杰森操了。他的本不会拒绝杰森礼貌的询问，看起来粗野热情却清楚地明白界线在哪儿的老手。只要房间主人点头，卡维尔先生就归他所有，一只掉进大雄狮口中的小兔子，更糟糕的是阿弗莱克这个坏蛋总有办法让狡猾的小男孩失去理智。即使男孩现在洋洋得意，沉醉于自己出色的兔子陷阱中，得意忘形地望着他自以为搞定了的男人——眼中写满柔情的杰森。  
“他有点过分在意套子这件事。”  
“是我平时没有教好他。事实上他不喜欢防护措施，那让他觉得太安全了。”阿弗莱克平静的解释，“他的骗术很高明，总控制不住对其他人说谎，就像他能在屁股里塞点什么再撑完整场红毯。”  
杰森明显感觉到男孩因为这句话大腿绷紧，视线迷离，仿佛思绪飘到了某个令他无比沉迷的点。噢果然如此，如他所想。阿弗莱克果然教了他不少东西，他的反应才会如此诚实。那双蔚蓝的眼睛逐渐湿润，两个男人对他不加掩饰的议论令他的阴茎硬的发疼，后穴空虚地渴望被塞满。仿佛一次审问，一场拍卖会，他们在议论他的优点缺点，单纯的描绘他。更糟糕的是阿弗莱克的意有所指，他羞耻地低下头去，向一个粗壮的手腕抓去。杰森。亨利在心里念着那个名字。  
“不是那样……”他知道本这样评价他是为什么。他渴望本的亲密无间，这或许让本对他存在误解。而或许本说的是对的，他同样注意到了这个，渴望杰森那样对他。他的红唇微微颤抖，粘稠的润滑剂顺着他的屁股湿哒哒地流淌，让他的挣扎毫无力度，更像一种糟糕的情趣。而杰森故意把他的腿压得更开，肿大的阴茎挂满淫液，对着嫩穴挑逗的戳了几下，便直挺挺地操到最深。这小家伙显然太懂人事，强烈的满足感像挤破的葡萄在亨利的脑中荡开，酸楚和甜蜜灌满他每一根神经。他控制不住在他们面前大叫出声，本能地当杰森摆胯时胡乱呻吟。“哦上帝啊，操，我的夏威夷甜心——”  
那根挺翘的老二在他的屁股里凿穴捣壁，无论做多少次总有磨合期，总会有那么点痛。但只要过了磨合期，就只剩下穿穴入骨的烫与胀，他快被那有技巧的快慰撑坏。仿佛总是不够。这和本不一样，那位洞悉他身体一切秘密的糖爹，亨利对他繁育出动人的依赖。如果只有杰森，他就像找不到圈环的钩子失去了挂住的点。越快的操弄就越是空虚，亨利发出一阵无法分辨痛苦或快乐的哭声，他想撸他的老二，他想他妈的一边被干一边手淫。他已经忘了这个坏习惯很久了，直到他的眼泪淌满脸侧。他渴望能有人碰碰他，哪怕只是用手指慢慢摸他秀气的阴茎。  
“碰碰我……”他哭着向杰森恳求，“拜托，碰我哪儿都好。”  
杰森却在他的身体里胡乱的顶着寻找最令他兴奋地高潮点。粗长的几乎快顶进他胃里的阴茎划过滑腻的肠道深处，他的肠道抽搐着，会阴处一下下抽动，大腿向内夹紧，惊喘着向本投去求助的目光。就像阿弗莱克的号令能改变痛苦的现状。  
“把你的头转回来，现在可不是他用大家伙喂你。”杰森拍拍他的脸，大掌压上他的会阴慢慢揉。  
“不……这里不能……嗯啊——”  
可怜的男孩忍耐太久了，当男人的阴茎塞进他的屁股，当本用那样下流的、审视地目光凝视着他们紧紧相贴的罪恶之处。亨利失去他的全部，他只想射精，哪怕沦为他所爱之人的性爱娃娃，使用他，让他们一次次操坏他，只要他想到这，阴茎的前端毫无自觉地分泌前液。他惊喘着高潮，杰森注意到他的视线在谁的身上。  
阿弗莱克已经从沙发挪到床上去。每一步都在使精妙的布局更完善，这个角度他完全可以看清亨利被掰开的大腿中间，可怜的肉穴被粗壮的阴茎插的红肿，挂着泛光的水渍，润滑剂像精液一般奇妙的滴落，顺着桌沿向下流淌。他盯着那双碍眼的揉着男孩的手，“……你在做什么？”  
“帮他温暖起来。”杰森更加用力。高潮不断收紧的小洞被无情的插开，亨利黑发甩动，咬不住牙关发出亢奋的尖叫。一片细碎得哭泣被撞了出来，狼狈地抓着桌沿，羞耻地绯红自鼻头蔓延至耳根。  
“非常仁慈。”阿弗莱克转了下和杰森揉着男孩的相同的那只手腕，给了耕耘者一个小小讽刺。男孩的腿被压得更紧，可怜的屁股被撞上一片红印。是时候了。他们会按照他的要求去做，阿弗莱克确定了这件事，向男孩们招了招手。“如果你能更仁慈的话，我看不清你操他。”  
一根挂着淫液的阴茎从亨利的屁股里拽出，杰森从身后抱起他，托着两条分向两侧的大腿在怀里颠了颠，就像给小孩子把尿。这只偎依在怀中的大兔子沉甸甸的，杰森噗嗤一声阴茎又干回那个湿漉漉的洞。那里已经被操得柔软并红肿，就这样抱着他走到那名喜欢操纵一切的阿弗莱克先生面前，杰森像展示小作品似的把亨利的腿又向外掰了掰，微微屈膝挺腰，用一个无比野蛮的姿势毫不留情面的干他，而亨利叫的像在大街上随便拉回来的小妓女，在老爹面前被揩走没什么用的自尊。无论是谁，甚至扎克都没能劝说亨利剃光毛发，而阿弗莱克先生在清晨随口一句刮光耻毛的提议，亨利可口的光秃秃的私处，就像还未发育的小男孩。阿弗莱克先生只能深吸了一口气。这让深红色肉棒是怎么推开穴口这一过程更清楚了。  
“你爱管闲事的老爹要验收成果了。”杰森哈哈大笑，把男孩白嫩的大腿根几下打的通红。亨利下一秒摔进阿弗莱克的怀里，那双炙热的直奔目标的手摸到他的股间，蹭走了他一大块液体。  
“Pretty Lewd.Huh?”阿弗莱克专注地凝视他，他开启他的薄唇。  
亨利发觉他在那样的注视和审问下颤抖。阿弗莱克又把津液蹭上他的大腿，他喘息着，诚实的回答。“是。”  
阿弗莱克的目光在他的顺从下逐渐深邃，他的手盖在亨利的脸颊，慈爱的抚摸。就像他们每一次做爱，无论急切、粗暴或者拉锯战，当阿弗莱克想要操进来占有他，那双棕色瞳眸以捉摸不透的复杂方式表达。亨利听见他呼吸变得深沉，忍不住吞咽口水等待他接下来的动作。  
他们太久没这样做了。在上星期他伤了亨利的心，就像他以前无数次伤害过他之后只身离去，亨利一个人跑到酒吧喝个酩酊大醉。第二天一早再发一条‘我需要你’‘到我的房间来见我’之类的命令，那个男孩就会跑来，扑进他怀里亲吻他，不会有一句责怪的话，就像船锚追着船跑，船锚就再也不是独立个体，船成了他的归属。本·阿弗莱克是亨利·卡维尔的一切。直到杰森的出现，亨利想起杰森一次次对媒体向他公开表白，见到他却总是闭口不谈。那是船锚上的锈。  
亨利的睫毛忽闪忽闪，视线动情的柔和。他得到一个奖励似的亲吻，阿弗莱克细心的舔他，用舌头把口腔每一处照顾到，而他则急切的啃咬了回去，追着那张肖想已久的唇不松。阿弗莱克的阴茎悄悄爬上他的大腿根，龟头慢吞吞在细嫩的皮肤上划着，最后停留在他的臀瓣上。亨利愣住，一个糟糕的念头在他脑中炸开，他挣扎了一下，那糟糕到杰森还留在他身体里，那糟糕到——  
本放开了和男孩的亲吻笑起来。如果亨利没看错的话，本·阿弗莱克凝视杰森·莫玛时棕色双眼中透着狩猎者的玩味，他勃起阴茎的顶端圆头顶开杰森的根部，就像让他滕开一个位置。那根粗阴茎顺着撑开的屁股顶弄，寻找着一丝缝隙。  
“不……”亨利哆嗦着，嘴唇发抖牙关咬紧，因害羞本来红润的脸颊由于害怕而一片惨白，“不，嘶……别这样做。”他试着挣扎，但杰森抓紧了他的手腕。  
“Shh…做个听话的男孩。”杰森没做任何事，只是限制了男孩的手腕。让男孩在阿弗莱克身上乖巧的跪着，打开双腿。那根粗阴茎顶了个头儿进去，亨利觉得他短暂的失去意识，眼前又冒出浅浅的星星。他要从中间被撑开，焦急却不敢挣扎，生怕爹地们把他弄坏。  
“你能做到。”阿弗莱克坚定的说，“你愿意为爹地们这样做，对吗？”  
摇头，亨利。或者是点头。亨利。点头，你必须为了本点头，这是他教给你做乖孩子全部的信条。阿弗莱克按着他的肩膀，肿胀的、坚硬的、潮湿的阴茎顶开他的肛口，微微探进一个头，然后停在那儿不动，最粗的一截儿停留在最紧的入口。然后他用那种无人能拒绝的迷人的目光，深邃的望着他的男孩，等待他的回答，就像这是一次考试，不及格就要不停重复教育过程。  
亨利摇着湿漉漉的发。最终在沉着而逼人的目光中退下阵来。他总是这样懦弱，他不能承受那样的目光更多，哪怕只是一眼就足够让他心甘情愿牺牲一切，献祭自己的一切。他不在意多一次，哪怕次次都是如此，最后他都会输给那双眼睛，那温柔又严厉的语气。他咬着唇，低下他调情时一贯轻浮而高傲的头颅，狼狈而渴望地回答‘是的，我愿意’，然后他抬起他的屁股，在那粗鲁的掠夺中忍不住尖叫出声，闭上双眼，插得淫靡一片的红色肉洞像漏了水滴滴答答，那根大东西轻车熟路全部埋进他的身体。  
‘请使用我吧，爹地’，他兴奋的补充，就像他知道本喜欢这个称呼。那根压着他撑至极限的肉壁的东西，在他的身体里留下不可磨灭的痕迹，把该有的位置完全开发出来，仿佛将他全部打开，包括他的脑子全部刻上本·阿弗莱克的烙印。还有那双老练而有力的手，在他丰满多汁的翘屁股上一下下拍打，亨利受用这一切，他的直肠抽得更紧了。  
他曾经合在一起如此紧闭的小洞已经被撑得毫无褶皱，两根尺寸上超乎寻常的肉棒将他的肉穴拉扯到不可思议的大小，完全变了形。而他习惯了阿弗莱克式粗鲁性爱的身体，很难不在这样折磨与疼爱参半的快乐下激烈的回应。现在更粗了，从来没有这么粗过，也没有这样野蛮的开发过他的身体，两根肉痉一进一出的顶他脆弱的敏感点，他想射精，只是刚好与上次的情况完全不同，有本·阿弗莱克在，亨利才不敢把手摸他的老二一下。哪怕只蹭一下射精口。  
那两根深埋进他身体的阴茎，上帝啊，他翻着白眼，他们就快夺走了他的全部，漂亮的强壮的甜蜜的巨大的阴茎在他的体内开凿。亨利挺着他的胸部，阿弗莱克把唇压在上面，像个自私的巨婴用湿热的口腔包裹他浅色的乳晕，他明知道从那里任何东西都不会得到，除了挺翘的乳头更加肥肿。亨利痉挛了一下，小声的啜泣着，而杰森压着他的腰，让他只能撅起屁股，把那两根阴茎一次次吞进，逼迫他发出了一阵胡乱的呓语。  
在他们同时干进他的屁股里，再一次将他的滚烫的肠道撑得变形，他意识到有东西从他饱胀的阴茎前端流了出来。而杰森用手指尖顶他沉坠坠的两颗卵蛋，在那条挤压出的缝隙上揉着。他的下腹就像融化，超乎寻常的强烈快感从大脑窜到缩紧的脚趾尖。他的老二垂在阿弗莱克的小腹上，事实上他射出的并不是精液，而是淡黄色的一滩尿液。他的阴茎浅浅的泡在水涡上，顺着他的股间滴在白色的床单，一滴滴最后汇聚成一小条水渍。  
他看到本重新向他燃起渴望的目光，他抱着他，开始吻他，只是几下。便回过身去缠着杰森索要亲吻，让那些毛茸茸的胡子把他蹭的发痒。而本的精液，或者杰森的精液，或者他分不清那是他们俩谁灌进来的。那么多，像要将他的肠子灌满，烫的他控制不住把粗壮的大腿向内夹去。  
本安抚的在他的大腿上摸索，顺便把它们压开，牢牢的结合，直到射精结束，亨利急喘着被他们松开，一头栽进他的怀里。

 

阿弗莱克冲了个澡，从浴室出来时发现杰森套了条牛仔裤，大大咧咧的翘着腿坐在他的沙发里，玩着下巴上的胡须，顺便用手机刷推特。而亨利蜷缩着侧躺在床上，裹着唯一没被弄脏的薄毛毯，已经累得睡着了。阿弗莱克把毛巾缠在胯上，把空调调高两度。  
“我以为你不会在乎他呢。”杰森伸了懒腰，拽着T恤套上脖子，让肌肉把它撑紧。  
“他会发烧的。”阿弗莱克头也不回平静的说。他为自己倒了杯酒。  
“既然你在乎他，何必让他受伤呢？”  
阿弗莱克瞥了他一眼，用那双没有注视亨利而重新失焦的眼睛。“很复杂。”  
“当我没问过。你们的关系我本来就不想参与进来。”杰森的笑容仿佛一切从来没有发生过。  
“我看得出他对你的期许，他也喜欢你。”阿弗莱克却没笑，从头至尾都没笑过。他板着一张脸，孤傲的描绘事实，“可他没办法离开我……”他犹豫了，那句‘我也没办法离开他’最终咽回胃里。  
亨利喃喃翻了个身。  
“噢——那些麻烦的事，我也喜欢他。”杰森降低音量，抓着沙发上的机车夹克往胳膊上套。“没人能不喜欢小天使。而我现在要做的就是把他剩下的时间留给你。”他比阿弗莱克还高，可他觉得阿弗莱克在俯视他，从一个不可估计的高度向下俯视。但他是个超棒的家伙，他完全可以做到善解人意，因为阿弗莱克需要这个，没人能跟他争抢，没有那个必要。  
他向卧室门走去，而阿弗莱克深锁着眉头，用那样忧郁、毫无激情可言的死寂目光凝视他。“你可以留下。”他冷冰冰的说。声音不大，他们都知道亨利需要那个睡眠。或者说，他们不需要用那样激烈的方式表达彼此对亨利的妥协。  
那些要命的单词从阿弗莱克的牙缝中挤出来，他赶快喝光了那杯酒。“……过去我是个自私的混账。当我发现我只会伤害他那时起……”  
“你是指他坐在走廊哭吗？”  
“还有更多过去的事。你知道，我总没有那么多时间陪他。剧本、电影、综艺节目，还有我的女儿们和儿子。没人想在刀尖上行走。而我做了全部不想做的事……为了能从缠人的泥潭里抽离一秒钟，像个随遇而安的普通人一样。”阿弗莱克深吸了口气，这次倒是笑了出来，笑得无比开心，重新填满酒的酒杯贴上他的唇，他向杰森挑一下眉毛，一脸深奥，“呼，你懂得，英国人。”  
“我明白，我明白，英国人。”杰森·莫玛不停的点头，挥着他的手腕就像要把烦人的飞虫扇开，“事实上你不需要解释那么多。”  
“我知道。但我必须保持清醒。”  
“这还真是垃圾开脱借口。”  
“随你怎么理解，莫玛。”  
杰森和他都没收敛笑容。杰森把手插进牛仔裤口袋，悠哉的想着以后在片场见到这小家伙，会不会像阿弗莱克说的那样，公式化又冷静的带着秘密同自己握手，拥抱，彼此问候，然后交换一个可信的眼神来证明这一切。  
那名为卡维尔先生……的兔子洞？和卡维尔先生这双海洋般的双眼同样深不见底。  
“你们的麻烦事我不明白。但是，阿弗莱克，如果你叫他伤心的话——”  
“他不会。有你在他就不会伤心，他需要一个同龄人做玩伴。”  
阿弗莱克瞧起来依旧不是那么认真，或许他永远是这个样子。即使在他笑起来时也是一样的不认真。除非当他的双眼捕捉到那个英国来的男孩。亨利·卡维尔，已经完全把自己交给睡眠，没人忍心叫醒他。而当阿弗莱克的目光落在他身上，那双眼睛才重新带上感情。如果明天时间还够的话，阿弗莱克应该会催他去洗个澡，总是嫌弃的语气，有些事永远都不会改变。  
白兔的毛足够干净，就会足够顺滑。  
“他需要你留下来。”阿弗莱克喃喃的说，他收紧的肩膀让他看起来没那么孤独。  
杰森·莫玛倒是懊恼自己怎么把衣服穿起来了，进他们的浴室还要脱掉。算了，反正现在什么都是脏兮兮一片，有什么问题明天再说。他爬到床上去把熟睡的亨利卷进怀里，就像一大只熊，并且向阿弗莱克招手。  
“超酷的同龄人。”他贴在亨利耳边说。

END

①：引自《爱丽丝梦游奇境记》  
②：引自《爱丽丝梦游奇境记》


End file.
